


Путь домой

by septakkord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль дотянулся до аккуратно свёрнутой предсмертной записки Габриэля и принялся в миллионный раз перечитывать её. Глаза зацепились за последнюю фразу, выведенную неровным почерком: «Касси, прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне жаль, что всё так закончилось. Понимаю, что не имею права просить о чем-либо, но, пожалуйста, найди Сэма Винчестера и скажи ему, что я всегда любил его».<br/>Кастиэль выполнит просьбу Габриэля. Обязательно.<br/>Так и начался его долгий путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь домой

Звон от разбившейся тарелки на несколько секунд наполнил пустое помещение, продолжая звенеть в голове Кастиэля. Новак со вздохом принялся собирать осколки. Руки дрожали, глаза застилала мутная пелена. Он не мог поверить, что его брата больше нет.

Он нашёл Габриэля в его комнате, распластанного на полу, с дырой в голове. Вокруг уже образовалась лужа крови, рядом лежал пистолет. Из Каса словно воздух выбили — по телу пробежал холодок, сердце, казалось, остановилось. Он не верил, не верил, что Габриэль, его любимый старший брат, такой улыбчивый и счастливый,  _мёртв_. Кастиэль бросился к брату, падая на колени и пачкая брюки, пытался докричаться до него, тряс его изо всех сил, но ничто не помогало.

Кастиэль смиренно стоял, опустив голову, пока гроб с его братом опускали в землю. С отрешённым лицом принимал соболезнования. А потом, придя домой, сполз по стенке как только закрыл за собой дверь, больше не сдерживая чувств.

Когда слёз больше не осталось, на негнущихся ногах он дошёл до дивана и без сил упал на него. Вокруг царил невообразимый хаос: Кастиэль перестал уделять внимание уборке, и дом постепенно зарос в мусоре. Кофейный столик едва ли можно было различить под огромным количеством тарелок и стаканов.

Кас никак не мог понять, что заставило вечно улыбающегося, всегда весёлого Габриэля покончить с собой. Почему он не заметил, что Гейбу нужна помощь? В какой момент его жизнь покатилась по наклонной?

Он винил только себя в смерти брата.

Кастиэль дотянулся до аккуратно свёрнутой предсмертной записки Габриэля и принялся в миллионный раз перечитывать её. Глаза зацепились за последнюю фразу, выведенную неровным почерком:

_«Касси, прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне жаль, что всё так закончилось. Понимаю, что не имею права просить о чем-либо, но, пожалуйста, найди Сэма Винчестера и скажи ему, что я всегда любил его»._

Кастиэль прикусил губу, сворачивая записку и убирая её в карман плаща. Он выполнит просьбу Габриэля. Обязательно.

Так и начался его долгий путь.

* * *

Найти информацию о Сэме Винчестере не составило труда: решив в первую очередь прошерстить базу студентов колледжа, где когда-то учился Габриэль, Кастиэль наткнулся на въевшееся в память имя. Теперь он хотя бы знал, как выглядел этот парень. Небольшой шаг был сделан.

Но одна большая проблема всё ещё не была решена: Кастиэль не знал, где жил Сэм. Надеяться, что он никуда не уехал и остался жить в этом же городе после окончания колледжа — всё равно что пытаться повернуть время вспять — так же безнадёжно.

Кас обрадовался, когда ему удалось найти страничку Сэма на фейсбуке. И (какая удача!) там был указан адрес Винчестера.

_Лоуренс, Канзас._

Кто сейчас выставляет всем на обозрение свой адрес? Кастиэля не сильно тревожил этот вопрос. Новак быстро переписал название улицы и номер дома, подумав, что из Су-Фолс ему не так уж и долго ехать, как могло бы оказаться, живи Сэм где-нибудь в Канаде.

На следующий день Кас побросал вещи в дорожную сумку, взял все свои сбережения и отправился в путь.

Голова была абсолютно пустой: Кастиэль не думал. Он устал, он вымотался. Казалось, ещё одно воспоминание о Габриэле, и он точно вывернет руль, врезаясь в мощное дерево. Кастиэль больше ничего не чувствовал: боль прожгла в душе дыру, залатать которую не смог бы даже самый лучший хирург. В один момент всё стало серым и безжизненным.

Что будет, когда он найдёт Сэма Винчестера? Что будет, когда скажет ему? Что он будет делать потом? Кас не мог дать ответ.

Кастиэлю пришлось остановиться через пять часов, в недорогом отеле в Небраске. Однако, коснувшись головой подушки, он не смог избавиться от назойливых мыслей. Изматывающих, терзающих душу.

Заснуть ему удалось только к утру.

* * *

Кас не позволил себе долго спать — отдохнёт потом, когда выполнит просьбу Габриэля. Если бы не последнее желание брата, Кастиэль давно бы на полной скорости врезался в бензовоз, или же размозжил голову о надгробие Габриэля.

Возможно, ему стоило сдаться. Кастиэль ничего бы не потерял: семья давно отвернулась от него, друзья в самый тяжёлый момент ушли. Кас чувствовал себя никому  _не нужным_. Габриэль был тем человеком, который удерживал его в этом мире.

А теперь, когда единственный якорь оторвался, Кас мог спокойно последовать за братом.

Если бы Кас только знал, что мысли имеют свойство сбываться… Кастиэль, находящийся на грани сна, всего лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза. Секунду, которая вылилась в минуту. Его автомобиль вылетел с трассы и отправился прямиком в кювет. Видимо, стоило всё же выспаться.

Кас ударился головой о руль, и теперь на его лбу наливалась синяя шишка. Стоит сказать, парень легко отделался: ни царапин, ни видимых переломов не было.

Он не без труда вылез из автомобиля: дверцу заело, и она никак не желала открываться. Эвакуатор Кастиэль не стал вызывать. Смятый кусок металла беспокоил его меньше всего.

Как назло, теперь неудача решила напомнить о себе: ни одна машина не остановилась, и Кастиэлю пришлось идти пешком. Голова гудела, ноги были ватными и немного тошнило. С горем пополам он добрался до города, несколько раз падая, в кровь разодрав ладони.

Он был похож на беженца: такой же замученный, помятый, с печатью страдания на лице.

И вот, найдя нужный дом, Кастиэль, хромая, поднялся по ступенькам и позвонил в звонок, неловко комкая бумажку с адресом.

Дверь открыл парень с необычайно зелёными глазами, и Кастиэль не сразу нашёлся что сказать, полностью растерявшись под таким цепким взглядом.

— Я ищу Сэма Винчестера, — робко проговорил Кас.

Парень окинул его недоверчивым взглядом, выходя на крыльцо. Понятное дело, Кастиэль выглядел чуть лучше бездомного, и доверия явно не вызывал.

— Сэм уехал в Су-Фолс. Я его брат, Дин.

Какая ирония. Кастиэль нервно улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться. Только ему могло  _так_ повезти.

— Ему что-то передать? — строго спросил парень, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, это слишком личное. Такое нельзя говорить абы кому, — последнюю фразу Кастиэль почти прошептал, но до слуха Дина она всё же дошла, и Винчестер не на шутку разозлился.

— Послушай, у нас с Сэмми нет секретов друг от друга, — Дин взялся за ручку двери, выжидающе глядя на Кастиэля. — Так что либо говори, либо уходи.

Новак растерялся, казалось, забыв все слова, и Винчестер только пожал плечами, закрывая дверь прямо перед его носом.

Потрясённый таким отношением, Кастиэль несколько минут таращился на деревянную дверь. Обида вскипала в его груди, и он, сжав зубы, со злостью стучал до тех пор, пока рассерженный парень вновь не вышел на крыльцо.

— Я проделал этот чертов путь, разбил голову не ради того, чтобы меня унизительно выставили за дверь. Мой брат  _умер_ из-за меня, и я не уйду, пока не увижу Сэма!

Кастиэль почти кричал, глаза заволокло водной пеленой. От перенапряжения голова закружилась, и Кас покачнулся, заваливаясь набок. Дин вовремя подскочил, поймав его. В груди больно кольнуло: Винчестер жалел, что так жёстко обошёлся с парнем, не вникнув в ситуацию.

— Эй, прости, приятель, — Дин тревожно смотрел на Кастиэля, который из последних сил оставался в сознании. — Я не знал. Тебе бы прилечь. Встать сможешь?

— Да.

Тем не менее ноги снова подвели его и подкосились. Дин схватил Каса и, удерживая его, дотащил до дивана, осторожно укладывая.

— Ты как? Пить хочешь? — встревоженно спросил Винчестер, оглядывая Кастиэля. Тот кивнул, и Дин мигом унёсся за водой на кухню.

Кастиэль чувствовал себя просто отвратительно: голова была готова расколоться пополам, треснуть по швам, и во всём теле разлилась слабость. Мысли, которые Кас так умело блокировал, вырвались наружу, и он вновь не выдержал. Свернулся и крепко зажмурился, но в итоге не сдержал слёз и разрыдался. Равнодушие, которое пыталось завладеть его душой, чтобы уберечь от болезненных страданий, растаяло и сейчас выливалось вместе со слезами. Больше всего Кастиэль ненавидел себя за такие слабости.

Дин, войдя в гостиную, замер в нерешительности. Он не был готов к тому, что ему придётся кого-то успокаивать.

Поставив стакан на стол, он неловко коснулся плеча Каса. Что сказать? Пожалуйста, не плачь? Всё будет хорошо? Дин утешал так же, как и писал стихи — никак. Если бы только Сэм был рядом...

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста... Эй, — Дин сильнее встряхнул парня. Кастиэль посмотрел на Винчестера покрасневшими, опухшими глазами, и Дин схватил его за плечи и приподнял, заставляя сесть.

Кастиэль мелко подрагивал. Всё, что копилось в душе, выплёскивалось наружу, и этот поток было никак не остановить. Кас безвольной куклой упал вперёд, утыкаясь Дину в грудь. Он цеплялся за Винчестера как утопающий, отчаянно сжимал его рукава.

Дин неуверенно прижал Новака к себе, подумав, что это может помочь. Рубашка быстро намокала, до слуха Винчестера доносились приглушённые всхлипывания, и с каждой минутой сердце Дина больно вздрагивало, пропитываясь жалостью к этому несчастному парню. Дину было стыдно, что он так обошёлся с Касом, ведь он помнил, как сам страдал, когда его мама умерла. Не представить, что сейчас творилось в душе Новака.

Когда поток слёз прекратился, Кастиэль оторвался от Дина. Пустой взгляд пугал. А сам Кас, неестественно бледный и исхудавший, был похож на мертвеца, нежели на живого.

Дин внимательно осмотрел синюю шишку на его лбу, осторожно коснулся её.

— Надо бы обработать. Сейчас аптечку принесу.

Крем приятно холодил кожу, и боль заметно отступала. Кастиэль устало смотрел на свои руки, иногда вздрагивая, когда Дин неудачно касался синяка.

— Как хоть тебя зовут? — спросил Винчестер, убирая крем и доставая перекись водорода.

— Кастиэль.

— Кастиэль, — протянул Дин, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Сейчас будет немного больно.

Новак зашипел, когда Дин вылил немного перекиси прямо на израненные ладони. Винчестер подул на них, стараясь уменьшить боль, как когда-то делал Сэму в детстве, когда тот падал и обдирал колени.

— Так-то лучше. Я забинтую их, чтобы было не так больно.

— Спасибо, Дин, — Кастиэль одарил Винчестера благодарным взглядом. Но что-то всё ещё было не так... — Я уйду, дай мне только немного времени, и я больше не доставлю тебе проблем.

Дин удивлённо уставился на Каса, не веря своим ушам.

— Кас... Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько нужно. И мне жаль, что я вёл себя как последний козел.

— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю. Если бы кто-то так заявился к моему брату, я... — Кастиэль прервался. Он всё ещё не мог говорить о Габриэле.

Дин с сожалением смотрел на замолчавшего парня. Он видел, как тот мучился, и ему было искренне жаль его.

— Думаю, тебе стоит передохнуть, — Винчестер бросил плед Касу. — Располагайся. Поспи немного.

— Спасибо, Дин.

Винчестер оставил Кастиэля, с головой закутавшегося в плед, и поднялся на второй этаж.

В эту ночь Дину снились ярко-голубые глаза.

* * *

Дин проснулся на удивление рано, хотя мог бы ещё спать как минимум часа три. Мысли о Кастиэле гудящим роем вились в его голове, не давая вновь заснуть.

И вроде бы стоило спуститься и проверить, всё ли у Каса в порядке, но Винчестер никак не мог себя заставить. Он определённо не был готов вновь увидеть пустоту в этих чистых глазах.

Однако пролежать весь день в постели Дин не мог: и работа ждала, и совесть в итоге замучила. Приняв душ, Дин надел выцветшие джинсы и излюбленную фланелевую рубашку, затем спустился вниз.

Из гостиной раздавался громкий, немного даже истеричный голос, призывающий людей покаяться в грехах. Кастиэль, уже давно проснувшийся, смотрел телевизор. Дин замер в нескольких метрах от дивана, где, сгорбившись, сидел Кас. Проповедник на экране размахивал руками, произнося насыщенную эмоциями речь, но недолго — одно нажатие кнопки, и его заменила молодая пара, слившаяся в поцелуе.

Кастиэль бездумно переключал каналы, не задерживаясь ни на чём. Кажется, он вообще пребывал в параллельном мире и ему было абсолютно плевать, что показывала коробка перед ним.

Нужно было как-то разорвать этот круг и вырвать парня из наверняка тяжёлых раздумий.

Дин неловко кашлянул и прошёл вперёд, но Кастиэль даже не обратил на него внимание. Тогда Винчестер коснулся его плеча, заставляя Каса вздрогнуть и повернуть голову.

Глаза — красные, опухшие — давно потеряли свой настоящий, небесно-голубой цвет.

И хотя Кастиэль попытался скрыть свой не самый лучший вид, Дин всё равно заметил. Но не подал вида.

— Доброе утро. Завтракать будешь?

— Честно говоря, я не голоден. Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Кас, стараясь не смотреть на Дина.

— Да брось, когда ты в последний раз ел? — Кастиэль замялся, хотел было соврать, но в итоге промолчал. — Что и требовалось доказать.

Дин не был шеф-поваром, но приготовить съедобную (и даже вкусную!) яичницу с беконом мог. Поэтому вскоре на столе появились две тарелки с горячей яичницей и два стакана с апельсиновым соком.

Кастиэль занял место напротив Дина и принялся за еду. И хотя ел он медленно, но съел абсолютно всё. Винчестер едва заметно улыбнулся: конечно, не голоден он был!

— Спасибо. В последний раз я так вкусно ел, когда... — Кастиэль хотел сказать «когда Габриэль был рядом», но слова застряли в горле. Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, о ком говорил Кас.

— Он сейчас в лучшем месте.

— Мы не можем этого точно знать.

— Но можем надеяться.

Кастиэль потупил голову и не стал возражать Дину: надеяться очень хотелось. Но те чувства, разрывающие всё внутри, бьющиеся о рёбра и, казалось, ломающие их, не позволяли Кастиэлю отпустить брата. Принять, что его больше  _нет_.

— Кхм, слушай, мне на работу сейчас надо, — говорил Дин, пока составлял грязную посуду в раковину. — Побудь здесь, никуда не уходи. Можешь посмотреть телевизор или, не знаю, у Сэма много книг, можешь что-нибудь у него взять. Еда в холодильнике, бери, не стесняйся.

Дин прошёл в гостиную, а затем в прихожую. Кастиэль хвостиком последовал за ним. Винчестер надевал изношенную куртку, когда неожиданно вспомнил, что не сделал самого главного. Прямо в обуви вернулся в гостиную, нашёл ручку и клочок бумажки и что-то быстро написал на нём.

— Это мой номер. Звони, если что, — он протянул его Касу, и тот неуверенно взял листок. — И, пожалуйста, не уходи. Дождись меня, хорошо?

— Хорошо, Дин.

Кастиэль посмотрел Дину в глаза, и у Винчестера отпали всякие сомнения, что он не застанет Каса, придя домой. Они стояли минуту, не сводя друг с друга глаз, и в какой-то момент Дину стало даже неловко. Он кивнул и неуклюже вышел во двор, запнувшись о порог. Дин чувствовал, как Кастиэль ещё долго стоял в дверях, глядя на него.

Только когда Винчестер сел в машину, Кас закрыл дверь.

* * *

Винчестер надеялся, что сможет отвлечься и какое-то время не думать о Кастиэле, если уйдёт с головой в работу. Однако даже починка чужих автомобилей не приносила прежнего удовольствия: мысли Дина были заняты Касом.

Кастиэль был... необычным. Может быть, странным в какой-то степени. Ну кто бы решился вмиг сорваться, чтобы отправиться исполнять последнюю просьбу брата? И так упрямо… Дин прежде не встречал кого-либо похожего на Каса. И это в какой-то степени притягивало. Действовало, как магнит.

Как только стрелка часов указала на шесть часов, Винчестер торопливо заменил машинное масло, после чего поспешил покинуть автомастерскую. На улице значительно стемнело, фонари в этот раз не работали, поэтому Дин был особенно осторожен, когда ехал домой.

Уже подъезжая, Дин отметил, насколько пустым выглядел его дом: наверное, это из-за тёмных окон, в которых Винчестер надеялся увидеть свет. Он было подумал, что Кастиэль всё же ослушался его и ушёл, но, войдя в дом, заметил его, мирно спящего на диване. Телевизор работал, освещая лицо Каса: едва заметную морщинку на лбу, плотно сомкнутые веки и подрагивающие ресницы, чуть приоткрытый рот.

Дин встряхнул головой и на цыпочках прошёл на кухню. В холодильнике шаром покати. Открытая пачка бекона и упаковка пива и сока. Недолго думая, Дин набрал знакомый номер и заказал две коробки вкуснейшей пиццы, надеясь, что Кас оценит его выбор. Кто ж не любит пиццу?

Громкий возглас привлёк внимание Дина — телевизор всё ещё работал. Стоило его выключить, пока он не разбудил Каса.

Дин так и поступил, когда вернулся в гостиную. Затем укрыл Кастиэля пледом, заметив, как тот едва заметно подрагивал, обняв себя руками. Тем не менее выглядел он умиротворённым: Дин надеялся, что хотя бы во сне Кастиэль чувствовал себя счастливым.

Винчестер поднимался по лестнице, стараясь осторожно наступать на половицы, чтобы те не скрипели, когда Кастиэль завозился и тихонько застонал. Дин остановился, прислушиваясь. Кажется, он ошибался, думая, что во сне Кастиэль гуляет в зелёном саду, радуясь солнцу. Дин вернулся, присел напротив спящего парня. Кас хмурился и что-то бормотал. Сжимал подушку. Стоило ли будить его — Дин не знал. Не похоже, что ему снилось что-то очень страшное, но сон явно был не из приятных.

Винчестер позвал Каса, аккуратно держа за плечо. Новак не отреагировал. Тогда Дин проделал всё то же самое, только более настойчиво, и в этот раз столкнулся с испуганными глазами.

— Всё в порядке. Тебе кошмар приснился, — тихо начал Дин. Кастиэль потёр глаза и охрипшим голосом проговорил:

— Да, прости. Спасибо, что разбудил.

Дин улыбнулся: Кастиэль всегда просил прощения и благодарил. Это казалось очень милым.

— Слушай, так продолжаться дальше не может. Я не психолог, но, думаю, могу просто выслушать тебя. Не держи всё в себе. Расскажи, что случилось.

Кастиэль долго молчал, никак не решаясь заговорить о брате. Воспоминания обжигали и воспринимались как что-то нереальное. Словно Габриэль ещё был жив вчера.

И всё же, глубоко вздохнув, Кас удобно сел, укрыв ноги пледом. Понадобилось время, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и тихим голосом, почти шепча, начать свой рассказ.

Дин слушал внимательно, ловил малейшие изменения в интонации. Кастиэль рассказывал про детство, про то, как Габриэль всегда за него заступался и не бросал в трудных ситуациях — одним словом, был настоящим старшим братом. Кас вспомнил почти всю свою жизнь, вплоть до того дня, когда нашёл брата в его комнате. Мёртвого.

Дин заметил, насколько трудно давались слова Кастиэлю, поэтому взял его за руку, сжимая её. Кас заметно успокоился.

Звонок в дверь прервал речь Кастиэля, и тот устало опустил голову, больше не найдя в себе сил говорить. Впрочем, этого было достаточно: Кас наконец-то выговорился, а Дин соединил кусочки полотна. Теперь он видел всю картину целиком, без смазанных пятен и трещин.

* * *

Время лечит?

Оно неумело сшивает раны, которые продолжают кровоточить, от которых остаются шрамы. Шрамы, которые не скрыть, которые въедаются в кожу, превращаясь в вечное напоминание об утрате.

Нет. Время  _не лечит_.

Но иногда появляется особенный человек, собирающий тебя буквально по кусочкам, вытаскивающий мелкие осколки из гноящихся ран. Только такой человек способен вернуть тебя к жизни.

И, кажется, Дин стал таким человеком для Каса.

Всё произошло как-то естественно и незаметно, что никто не придал этому большого значения: ни Дин, ни Кастиэль. Теперь Кас спал в спальне Сэма, на удобной кровати, в футболке Дина, которая висела на нём мешком.

Кастиэль больше не казался таким замкнутым, как в первые дни, хотя в его взгляде всё ещё прослеживались нотки печали, истребить которые будет не так-то легко. Винчестер постоянно что-то говорил, стараясь растормошить парня, и иногда ему удавалось увидеть едва заметную улыбку. В такие моменты внутри Дина всё ликовало.

За неделю Винчестер сильно привязался к Касу. И мысль о том, что тот, скорее всего, уедет после того, как встретиться с Сэмом, пугала до чёртиков. Наверное, больше всего Дин боялся неизвестности. А что потом будет?

Сейчас, сидя рядом с заснувшим Касом, который непроизвольно положил голову ему на плечо, Дин сделал последний глоток пива и отставил бутылку на кофейный столик.

Многие отношения Дина заканчивались крахом. Да, он любил, он был любим, но никогда не ощущал такой же уют, такое же спокойствие, исходящее от любимого им человека. Казалось, пустое сердце вновь наполнилось кровью, согрелось и теперь вновь билось в груди, гоняя ярко-алую кровь по венам.

Дин определённо не хотел расставаться с Касом.

Проснувшийся из-за сигналящего на улице автомобиля, Кастиэль поёрзал, чуть отодвигаясь от Дина. Винчестера полоснуло холодом, словно он в один момент лишился всего.

— Прости, — сонно пробурчал Кастиэль, потягивая затёкшие ноги.

— Перестань извиняться. Это я должен тебя благодарить.

— За что? — Кас удивлённо уставился на Дина, но ответа не последовало — Винчестер только отвёл глаза.

— Когда приедет Сэм, я уеду и ты меня больше никогда не увидишь, обещаю. Мне жаль, что я принёс тебе столько неудобств.

— Какие неудобства, Кас? Ты шутишь? — Дин даже повысил голос, никак не ожидая, что Кастиэль действительно думал, что он не рад ему.

— Прости, я не хотел становиться обузой, — словно не слыша Дина, продолжил парень.

Ещё чуть-чуть и у Дина из ушей пошёл бы пар. Он открывал и закрывал рот, просто не зная, что сказать, хотя в голове вертелась куча мыслей. Когда Кастиэль вновь заговорил, Дин не выдержал:

— Господи, да заткнись ты, — и поцеловал его.

Винчестер притянул ошарашенного Каса к себе, сжав руки у того за спиной, и страстно, словно завтрашнего дня не будет, коснулся его губ. Он нежно провёл языком по нижней губе, мягко захватывая её губами, и Кастиэль обмяк в его руках. Закрыл глаза и неуверенно ответил на поцелуй.

Живот сводило — Кас подумал, что это и есть те самые пресловутые бабочки, о которых так любят говорить влюблённые девушки. Дин ласково гладил парня по спине, продолжая целовать, касался его так, словно боялся сломать.

Кастиэль дрожал. Дрожал от переизбытка чувств, от той нежности, которую Дин безвозмездно отдавал ему.

Дыхания не хватало, и им пришлось оторваться друг от друга. Кастиэль не сводил глаз с Дина, боясь, что тот растворится, исчезнет, как мираж. Кажется, только что он нашёл своё лекарство от боли.

— Больше не говори, что ты обуза, — Дин взял лицо Кастиэля в ладони. — Больше ни слова…

— Ни одного.

— Ты останешься со мной.

— Останусь. С тобой.

Кастиэль крепко прижался к Винчестеру, уткнулся ему в грудь. Он никогда прежде не был так счастлив. По крайней мере, с того момента, как Габриэля не стало.

Сегодня они заснули вместе. В обнимку, согревая друг друга.

* * *

Сэм приехал на следующий день. Когда он вошёл в дом, его уже встречали Дин и Кастиэль. Сэм только многозначительно посмотрел на брата, ожидая, что тот сейчас представит гостя. Дин же, со свойственной ему уверенностью, взял Кастиэля за руку, переплетя их пальцы, с вызовом глядя в глаза Сэму. Кас, засмущавшись, только опустил голову.

Сэм вскинул брови, с интересом осматривая парочку перед ним.

Пауза затянулась. Дин, не желая простоять вот так весь день, кашлянул, продолжая знакомство:

— Сэм, это Кастиэль. Он приехал из Су-Фолс, чтобы найти тебя.

— А нашёл, похоже, тебя, — иронично подметил Сэм, глядя на их сплетённые пальцы. — Ладно, прости. Сэм, — он протянул руку Касу, и они обменялись рукопожатиями, после чего все переместились на кухню.

Было решено сначала пообедать: за всю дорогу Сэм съел лишь порцию салата, купленного в одном из придорожных кафе по пути, и сейчас он просто умирал от голода.

Сэм увлечённо рассказывал о своей поездке, о Бобби, которого не видел, казалось, сотню лет, и Кастиэль слабо улыбался. Однако от Дина не скрылось, насколько сильно тот нервничал: он почти ничего не съел и постоянно тёр пальцы, словно они замёрзли. Поэтому Дин незаметно поймал руку Каса под столом, крепко сжав её. Кажется, это его немного успокоило.

— Так ты, Кастиэль, специально приехал в Лоуренс, чтобы найти меня? — сменил тему Сэм, складывая тарелки в раковину. Он прислонился к кухонной тумбе, обращая всё своё внимание на Кастиэля.

Кас сглотнул. Дин продолжал сжимать его руку.

— Да, я... я должен тебе кое-что передать. Мой брат, Габриэль…

— Подожди-подожди, Габриэль Новак? — Сэм широко распахнул глаза, будто только что узнал, что Дин тайно носит женское белье.

— Ты его знаешь? — Кастиэль склонил голову набок, нахмурившись.

— Мы учились вместе. Да, точно! Да и он часто рассказывал о тебе. У вас имена редкие и необычные, сложно не запомнить. Так… Габриэль что-то хотел мне передать? Почему он сам не приехал? — кажется, разочарование проскользнуло в голосе Сэма. Как будто больше всего на свете он мечтал увидеть Габриэля.

— Он… Он… — сказать вслух оказалось куда тяжелее, чем повторять одну-единственную фразу в голове. Кастиэль глубоко вдохнул и на одном дыхании выдохнул: — Он умер, Сэм. Габриэля больше нет.

Сэм застыл, не веря своим ушам. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Винчестер-младший вновь заговорил не своим голосом:

— Не может быть… Как?..

— Он покончил с собой, — слова давались Касу с трудом. — Он оставил предсмертную записку… Габриэль хотел, чтобы ты знал: он всегда любил тебя. Он попросил сказать это тебе.

Внутри Сэма словно что-то сломалось. Он старался взять себя в руки, выпил стакан холодной воды, но мир неминуемо продолжал рушиться на части.

— Мне нужно побыть одному, — с этими словами Сэм поднялся наверх, слишком громко хлопнув дверью.

Кастиэль безучастно смотрел на свои ладони, когда к нему подошёл Дин и обнял со спины. Кас погладил его по руке, мягко лежащей на его талии.

Когда-нибудь всё снова будет в порядке.

* * *

Тусклый, холодный, серебристо-мутный — так Кастиэль мог описать день, когда они отправились обратно, в Су-Фолс. И хотя серые тучи заволокли всё небо, солнечный свет пробивался сквозь редкие разрывы, озаряя сухую землю.

Сэм присел на колени рядом с надгробием Габриэля, касаясь земли руками. Дин стоял рядом с Кастиэлем, как обычно, держа того за руку, и молча наблюдая за Сэмом.

И если время не лечит, то Дин точно сможет вылечить Кастиэля. Не без труда, конечно, но сможет.


End file.
